


The Black in the Touch

by shoibee



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoibee/pseuds/shoibee
Summary: Shion didn't know what to expect on his twelfth birthday, but it certainly wasn't the arrival of a stranger in a storm with a black palm.
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	The Black in the Touch

**Author's Note:**

> You know the soulmate au where you have a mark where your soulmate first touches you? 
> 
> Yeah well I saw a thing of that where the mark was on their throat
> 
> then I realized.
> 
> That is canonically nezushi.

Shion couldn’t focus today, constantly zoning out and staring out the classroom window and he didn’t know why. Yeah, today was his birthday but that still shouldn't be it. He focused in on the classroom enough to notice that Safu was presenting but his mind went straight back to wandering.

The wind had picked up, whipping leaves past the window and Shion absently wondered if there would be a storm later. It would probably be the best birthday present he could ask for. Shion had always liked the rare storms that passed through but he couldn't quite pinpoint why. Something about them were just… Freeing. 

His eyes caught on a large building in the distance, the capital.

The moondrop.

_ A blister. _

Shion never understood why everyone else revered the building or designated it with such a mystical name. It just made Shion feel… off.

Shion's hand absently drifted up to his neck where a black handprint lay hidden under concealer.

His soulmark.

Soulmarks were black marks that appeared on your skin signaling where your soulmate would first touch you. Upon first touch, the mark gradually starts fading to a scar. The more contact you had with your soulmate, the faster it would change. 

Soulmarks, which in No. 6, were completely forbidden. You can't show your mark to anyone, it has to constantly be covered up. The only exception would be family accidentally seeing it. You were forbidden from making any physical contact with anyone outside your family. Speaking of anything soulmate related was forbidden. If you were caught doing any of these you would be visited by the security bureau. 

Just another thing that sat wrong with Shion about the city, another thing that added to his restless feeling.

_____

The rain dripped down Shion's face as the wind kept whipping more at him. He knew he'd have to fix the concealer on his mark but right now he was too caught up in the freeing feeling the storm brought with him. 

A beeping jolting him out of his thoughts and he turned toward the control panel in his room. After a few seconds of thought, he walked toward it and turned the automatic system off. Silence fell over the room, yet Shion still barely heard it.

_ "Heh." _

Shion turned around in shock to see someone standing in his room. They were small, probably around his age. Their dark hair was resting on their shoulders giving off a feminine look but Shion eventually realized his intruder was actually a boy. His large shirt had a dark patch spreading out from his left shoulder.  _ Blood,  _ Shion realized.

Before Shion could even take a step forward he was being slammed against the wall, a hand at his throat.

_ "Don't move." _

The boy was staring at him intently, eyes pinning him down enough without the physical weight from the boy who was deceptively strong. His eyes, Shion realized, were grey, not a blue-gray but a pure, solid grey. They drew him in. 

A dark patch from the corner of his eye caught his attention and Shion turned his gaze toward the boy's shoulder. From this close, he could see that it was definitely blood, and it looked to still be bleeding but it wasn't helped by the fact that the boy was dripping wet. 

"I-I can treat your wound," Shion spoke tentatively, turning his gaze back to the boy's. "You're injured, right? I'll help."

The boy stayed silent, his gaze unwavering. His eyes betrayed nothing about him, staying cool and clear.

"Treat. You understand, right?"

The boy was silent for a few more moments before Shion felt the fingers at his neck loosen. 

-Only for them to then tighten again at the sound of his mother's voice. Shion gave an excuse for staying in his room, not giving away the boy. 

The hand dropped away from him completely, the boy collapsing onto the floor next to the bed. Shion restarted the system in his room while leaving the security one off before going to grab his emergency kit.

Shion sat down next to the boy and started cleaning the wound, making small talk with the intruder that only kept getting more interesting. He was shot at? Getting transported to the capital? Everything the boy was saying went against everything Shion's been taught his whole life. 

_____

The boy gestured with his hands and Shion realized that his one palm was black. The boy must've seen him looking as he seemed to be making an effort to avoid showing it afterward but Shion could be imagining it.

_____

"Nezumi."

"Huh?"

"My name."

So, Shion finally had a name for the mysterious, grey-eyed intruder. Only…

" _ It doesn't fit…" _ Shion muttered under his breath.

Nezumi let out a scoff. "It's what you get."

_____

Nezumi just stared at him, letting Shion squirm for a bit before speaking.

"You're weird."

_____

Nezumi was gone in the morning, along with the emergency kit and shirt he had borrowed. It almost felt like everything had been a dream if it wasn't for the physical proof that it wasn't. 

As Shion walked past his mirror he stopped, realizing that smudges of black from his soul-mark were showing, enough to see the general placement of the palm print. 

His mark, which was starting to turn into a scar at the fingertips.

Palmprint… Huh.

Nezumi's palm was all black now that Shion recalled it.

...Nezumi was his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is really choppy but since its just canon+soulmarks I really didn't wanna rewrite the entire scene
> 
> fun fanct: in the doc i wrote this in i misspelled soulmark but couldnt be bothered to change it so everytime i looked at the doc id have to deal with it saying soupmark


End file.
